His Beautiful Blue Eyes
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: We all saw that DxG kiss on the TDWT preview, right? Well, this is MY take on how it happened. Rated T cuz DUNCAN has to call Courtney somethingg badd! lol REVEIW!


**THIS IS MY FIRST TOTAL DRAMA FIC! IM EXCITED! EVEN THO ITS GONNA BE SHORTT!:/ Ok i havent writen in AWHILE so itll suck...but i gotta try(;**

**Ok, we all saw the kiss on the commercial. So this is how i think its gonna happen...this is a little farther into the series then they are, because comes duncans back...so yah. HERE WE GO:**

**Gwens POV**

Wow. Our team had finally lost. This was my first time not being in first class. Its accually not so bad. I mean, The seats were very uncomfortable. But at least there were more people to talk to.

After the loss, we had voted off Courtney. I am definally relieved that she is gone. Now if we could just get rid of Heather...

My thoughts were inturupted by the Host, Chris, who at that moment had burst through the door. I didnt really care about what he had to say, so I rested my head in my hands, with my elbows on the table.

"Due to popular demand, one person will be returning to the game!" Chris told everyone else on the plane.

I heard foot steps, but decided not to look up to see who entered the room. Then I heard a voice, and I looked up.

"Hey There Sweetheart" It was Duncan! Wait, Why am I so happy about this? Duncan is my best friend. Should I be happy? My thoughts were cut off for the second time today, but by Duncan this time. He had made his way over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Dont I at least get a hug?" He said, a smirk on his face. I looked up at him and saw his face, his beautiful blue eyes, and his bright green mohawk. As I was admiring him, he seemed to get annoyed and impatient. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat, so that I was now standing in front of him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and gave me a great big hug. Once I got out of the shock of him being here, I hugged him back.

Since he was taller than me, my face was burried in his chest. He held on to me tight, and I did the same to him.

"I missed you Sweetheart" My delinquent friend mumbled just loud enough for me to her. I looked up at him. "You've only been away for two weeks" I told him. He looked down at me. "But I started missing _you_ on the first day"

"Really? Thats so sweet" I said. He made me happy. I knew Courtney was dating him, but he told me himself that he was gonna dump her soon.

Duncan finally let go of me and then told me he had to tell me something important. He pulled me into the cargo hold, so that no one else would hear.

As soon as we got in there he closed the door and turned to face me and grabbed my hand.

"I did it," I knew what he was talking about, but I asked anyway.

"You did what?" I asked.

"I dumped the bitch" He told me, and smiled. I laughed and looked at him.

"It took you long enough" I joked. He punched me on the arm playfully before grabbing my hand again.

"I did the best I could" He told me. I laughed again.

I stared at him and he stared at me. His amazing blue eyes reading me like a book. He could tell how I was feeling just by looking at me. I quickly looked down at the ground. I saw the ground, my black combat boots, and his red converse sneakers.

He put a finger on the bottom of my chin, and push my head back up to meet his gaze once more. There was an akward silence after that, And I decided to break it.

"So what are you gonna do now that your a free man?" I asked

"Well Sweetheart, If you must know, I was thinking about doing this" He said. Then before I knew it, his lips were on mine. At first I was surprised, then slowly started to kiss back. It felt good. I've liked Duncan for awhile. He was perfect. Thats one of the things I hated about Courtney, She always was trying to change him.

After about a full minute he pulled away for air. He looked me in the eye and told me something i've been waiting months to hear.

"Gwen, I Love you. As _way_ _more_ than a friend" He said and looked at me once again with those beauitful blue eyes of his.

"I-I Love you too Duncan" I told him. His smile increased in size and he hugged me once again.

Soon after, we heard a crash and I pulled away from him. We went to investigate and saw Zeke on the ground with a few boxes on top of him. Was he watching us the whole time? Duncan did me a favor and knocked over a few more boxes onto the unconsious boy.

I laughed and we walked out of the closet, holding hands and smiling. Then, at that moment, I knew that I had Duncan. He dumped Courtney for me. He loved me, not her. I had won. I beat her. I dont know if there is a camera in there. But I hope there is, just so she can she this, And I can rub in Courtneys little C.I.T Face.

**Ok so i make gwen a a little mean at the end but oh well. courtney is mean. hehe so reveiw!**


End file.
